grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
John Dees
The husband of Carrie Doyle. Early Life Born in Chichester, he grew up in a loving Christian environment to two Christian parents. He is a much-loved guy who grew up to be a godly man and went around preaching. Whilst preaching at a church one day Carrie Doyle was there and she fell for him. He really likes her and the couple start dating and soon enough get married and John decides to move in with Carrie after their marriage to Grasmere Valley. John doesn't know however Carrie's background of her being a mistress and involved along with Lindsay Underwood murdering Dylan Underwood. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 Having just married Carrie Doyle, wanting to spend their honey moon at the hotel. The problem is however that everyone in the town due to Barbara' announcement she will reveal something that will change the town forever at the hotel and many people are there for to either see the reveal or stop it. When they are at the back with Darren Sussex, he informs to explain that they are on their honeymoon and needed a room and that they may progress forward which they manage to do so with Donny Gress, seemingly interested as to what they were doing on their honeymoon. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles Café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with John his wife Carrie and her best friend Lindsay Underwood being among them. Keith Morrison from Dateline does the report as he begins to report on who committed the mysterious murder in the USA of Robert Underwood who was mowed down by two black Cadillacs. It turns out Carrie Dees and Lindsay Underwood know this case very well as in fact they were the ones who committed the crime before fleeing to Grasmere Valley as New Pilgrims. Lindsay was married to Robert and Carrie was his mistress who teamed up together and decided to run him over with their black Cadilacs for his philandering and not willing to commit to either of them. Since then Carrie has moved on with her life, marrying the life of her life John Dees who is a loving Christian man. She is filled with remorse but doesn’t want to reveal it for fear of losing John. As they watch all the interviews Carrie asks John if he would stand by her no matter what to which she says he will. Lindsay is not repentant and does not want to get caught. Despite them showing pictures of both Lindsay and Carrie with slightly different hairstyles, no one in their watching except for Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse knows who it is. She tries to gain attention by waving her flag saying she knows where they’re both are but no one pays attention to her as they have their own theories about the case and like to shot other theories down. In the end before the show ends, they do a live update when they invade the café and reveal they know where they have been. Carrie life on camera confesses about what she has done and that she is ready for whatever consequence as long as John doesn’t leave him. He is shocked but says he will still stand by her. Lindsay however is unrepentant and does not want to get caught but the ladies are carted off to prison to face trial with John by Carrie’s side.